Making Amends
by TheGeekinPink
Summary: Set after "Proof". Pre established Jemily. After her fight with Reid, JJ tries to make it up to him after everything they had put him through last year with Doyle and Emily. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to earn the genius' trust again. But she didn't think that it would involve fishnets, leather jackets and masks.


**AN: Set after 7x02 "Proof". With an adorable Henry and no Will. Was semi inspired by the scene of Reid and Garcia at the Doctor Who convention in "Hit".**

**I'm still working on new chapters for 'Known Subject', but I'm also outlining and writing the first chapter of a new AU story involving Jemily and our favorite team of profilers. To make it a little more interesting, I've left some blatantly obvious hints within this one shot about what the next story is. The first five people to guess correctly, I'll dedicate the first chapter of the new story to them. Thanks again for reading and hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Slitted blue eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror, with a mixture of contempt and disgust at her current state of dress. Her gaze slowly travels down to the black, strapless leotard that hugged her curves in all of the right places; then down to the black fish nets that currently adorn her tanned legs. To she tops the outfit off with her black heeled boots that gave her a couple of extra inches in height. JJ silently cursed the young genius in her mind, for being the sole person responsible for her being in this ridiculous get up, remembering how she ended up her in the first place.<p>

_It was after the dinner at Rossi's mansion, when everyone sat around the Italian agent's fireplace and topped off the rest of his wine. JJ managed to pull him aside and take him out on Rossi' back porch, interrupting his riveting lecture on the essence of existentialism while receiving grateful glances from Morgan and Rossi, as well as an air kiss from Emily._

_She sat him down in one of his wooden lawn chairs and she explained her side of things. She told him that what she, Hotch and Emily did in order to fake her death, was the only option that they felt like they had. She explained how worried Emily was of Doyle finding the rest of the team if word got out about her survival. Emily told them that she would not be able to live with herself if Doyle killed any of them because of her again, so that is why she did what she did. She answered any and all of the questions that the young genius had about Emily's time away from the BAU. JJ also told him about how she and Emily began their relationship, something the blond hadn't even had the opportunity to tell her nosy best friend, which made the young agent smile. _

_When they were done talking, the profiler gave him a hug and apologized to the wiry agent once again. JJ reassured him that if they could have told him, that he would have been one of the first ones to know. As they headed back inside Rossi's mansion to rejoin the others, Reid accepted JJ's apology and in return, the blond promised to make it up to him one day. _

_Unfortunately for JJ, that day came a little sooner than she anticipated. Last week, after the team returned from a bad case in Austin, the profiler was going to leave for the day and on her way to Emily's place when the young genius corners her in the elevator. He spends the whole ride talking about some comic book convention coming into town next week and how excited he was to be able to go this year since their caseload was low. The doctor, along with Agent Anderson and Gina were putting together a group of FBI agents to attend the conventions and the three of them had already manage to recruit Kevin, Garcia and a very reluctant Morgan. He had asked Hotch, who turned him down because he and Jack were going to Haley's sister's house to celebrate his deceased wife's birthday. While Rossi, looked down blushing as he declined, stating that he had other 'plans' for the weekend. He noted that the older agent was looking toward Chief Strauss' office and JJ wondered to herself why he would be doing that._

_Reid then turned to her, with a wide smile on his face and asked as innocently as he was capable of, that the group would not be complete without herself or Emily. Seeing the eager look on his face, the blond profiler didn't have the heart to turn him down, so she lied and said that they didn't have anyone to watch Henry. Reid insisted that they brought him along too, that it would be a great experience for him but JJ still wasn't all that sold on the idea of going to this convention. _

_When Reid's logic fails to persuade her into going to this convention with him, the young genius went in for the kill and reminded her of the promise that the blond made to them at Rossi's about making it up to him. At that moment, the blond cursed his eidetic memory before giving in to his request. As he walks out of the elevator, he tells her that they will meet up with them at JJ's place and what the theme of the day was going to be._

_When she got home, JJ told Emily and Henry about the conversation that she had with Reid about going to this convention thing. She had hoped by telling the brunette about the plans the young doctor had made for their first free Saturday off in a couple of months, would make Emily upset and get her to convince Reid to let them off the hook. But to JJ's surprise, Emily and Henry were on board with the whole ordeal. The two of them spent all of dinner throwing out costume ideas for her to consider and she watched on in complete dread. The blond finally accepted the fact that they were going to that convention whether she liked it or not, and told them that she would be okay with whatever comic characters they picked, as long as they matched as a family and it would not involve her wearing any form of spandex. The blond had to draw the line somewhere. _

_Her two nerds took two hours to come up with the perfect costume by the time dinner was over, with JJ begrudgingly approving of it, and they ordered the things that they would need online afterwards. Three days later, their costumes arrived and it took a lot of effort on her part to keep Henry, and to her surprise Emily, out of their costumes until the convention._

Which has lead the blond to this moment now, fixing her fishnet stockings while contemplating her image in the mirror. The blond thought that she looked damned good in what she was wearing, but still felt ridiculous for wearing it. She wonders if the others are going to feel as ridiculous as she does at the moment. Especially since they have to walk out in the middle of daylight wearing these get ups and the fact that other people would be around to see them. She also wonders if its too late to call Reid and tell him that she wouldn't be able to go because she was sick. Maybe she could go to that Mexican restaurant and have them put a big lump of avocado on her tacos to get her sick. She wouldn't technically be lying to the young doctor then, would she?

The blond sighs, realizing that her idea would never work and moves away from the mirror. She walks over to her dresser and picks up the black mask that was stretched out on the center of it, tying it around her head. At least no one would be able to recognize her right away with this thing on. The profiler then walks over to the bed and picks up one of the leather jacket's Emily let her borrow for her costume. She places the jacket over her arms and straightens the lapels a little.

Satisfied with the way that she looks, JJ sighs and shakes her head, ready to get this day over with. She pulls at the top of her unitard, adjusting it a little bit, when her bedroom door creeks open.

She turns around and smiles when she sees the tiny, black booted feet of her four year old son, Henry. He rushes into the room, wearing a dark green, faux leather jacket with his hood pulled up to hide his long hair. Behind the hood, JJ could see the black eyeliner stretched across both of his eyes. He wore black pants to match his boots in order to contrast with the green. And to top the costume off, Henry had a bow and arrow strapped snuggly to his back.

The excited four year, leans down on the floor and attempts to roll in until he reaches JJ's feet. She laughs and picks up the little boy, placing him on her hip.

"What are you up to my little green bandit." JJ says as she plants a big, sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek.

The young blond sticks his lower lip out in a pout and crosses his arms over himself angrily. JJ had to do all that she could to restrain herself from calling the four year old adorable, which would probably make the situation worse.

Henry turns his head to his mother and sighs.

"Mommy, I'm not a little bandit!" Henry whines to her. "I'm-ma big, bad veggieante."

JJ chuckles and bits her bottom lip a little. "Sweetie, I think you mean vigilante."

"I don't get it mommy?" Henry says with his face scrunched up and scratching his hood.

"Veggie ante isn't a word, little man." JJ explains to him gently. " If veggieante were a word, it would mean you are trying to save the world from vegetables and I don't think you'd like that would you?"

"Ew! No mommy!" Henry said in disgust. "Vegetables are icky and I wouldn't want to save them. Let the bad guys have them."

"We can do that bud." JJ says adoringly.

The profile looks at the four year old mischievously and before he has time to wiggle out of her grasp, she begins to tickle her son's sides.

"MOMMY STOP IT!" Henry giggles out every other word.

He tries to block her fingers in vain and she doesn't stop tickling him until she swings him around a couple of times and then playfully tosses the giggling boy onto the bed. He turns over to his side to block her temporarily. After five minutes , the profiler quits ticking the blond boy, who turns to face her. She gives him an eskimo kiss on the nose and begins to remember the reason why he was sent up here in the first place.

"Uncle Derek told me to tell you to get your-" Henry says matter-of-factly, with his finger in his mouth. He then leans forward and whispers into her ear conspiringly. "B-U-T-T, downstairs because everybody's here."

JJ lays back on the bed dramatically and stretches out.

"No, I don't think I will." JJ sighs dramatically as she closes her eyes. "You guys can go on without me. I'm just going to rest my eyes right here."

Henry frantically goes to his mother's side and tries to push her up and JJ has to restrain herself from giggling at her little man.

"But mommy, you promised Uncle Reid and Emily that you would go with us!" Henry begs as he pushes on his mother's arm "And you can't break your promises. That's what you and Emily always tell me."

Before they could say anything, Reid bursts into the room, looking ganglier than usual, being covered head to toe in his bright, red costume with yellow boots and a lightening symbol in a circle on the center of his chest. To top the costume off, he had home sewn lightening bolts sticking out of the side of his head. He put his hands on his hips and caused the two blonds to look away from each other and towards himself.

JJ looks at Reid with an amused smile and raised eyebrow, while her son moves away from the bed and rushes to the side of his favorite profiler., besides Emily and herself

"And who are you supposed to be Spence?" JJ asks with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Reid frowns for a moment and tilts his head to the side towards her in confusion.

"You've got to be kidding JJ?" Reid says perplexed. "I am one of the founding members of the Justice League and the fastest man on Earth outside of Superman-"

"And if you were wearing a Superman costume, I would still only be vaguely aware of what you're talking about Wonder boy." JJ says with a shrug. "So why don't you explain it to me Reid."

Before Reid could get into his explanation of JJ holds up a finger towards him and interrupts.

"But make it quick, Reid." JJ warns him. "Because as much as I'd _love _to hear the whole history and backstory of whoever you're supposed to be, but I don't think we have that kind of time." JJ turns to look at her son. "Am I right, my little bandit?"

Henry nods happily at his mother, glad that it looked like she was going to get up and go.

"I'm Barry Allen." Reid said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " He's a forensic scientist, whose lab chemicals were struck by lightening causing the chemicals to explode all over him and giving him his humanoid abilities. He can run faster than the speed of light and time travels on a regular basis and he can also vibrate through solid matter-"

"That's really nice Spence." JJ interrupts him, chuckling. "Really it is, but is there a reason you're up here in my room or did you come up here to tell me the complete history of Superman jr."

"Superman is actually an alien." Reid corrects her. "Barry Allen is considered a metahuman-"

JJ gives the young genius a steely glare, silencing whatever explanation that was to come.

"Morgan, Emily and Garcia sent me up here to get you, they're ready to leave." Reid explains, sputterig a bit. "When Henry didn't come back right away they started to get worried."

"Mommy doesn't want to go." Henry adds pouting, causing the young genius to look down at the little blond boy. "She said she tired and wants us to go without her."

"Thank you for backing me up Henry. Really appreciate the loyalty there, son." JJ mutters sarcastically. "It's nice to know that I have your support."

Reid kneels down to the four year old's level and ruffles his hair.

"Then we'll just have to remind her why she agreed to go in the first place." Reid said sweetly, too sweetly if you ask JJ. He then turns to face the other profiler, who looked less than amused at the two boys in front of her. "Isn't that right, _mommy_?"

"If I were you, _doctor_, I wouldn't press my luck." JJ says agitated as she sits up from the bed and stands up. "Need I remind you I am still one of the best sharp shooters that the FBI's got."

"Interestingly enough, the heroine that you're going as is also a weapon's expert along with her expert level marital arts abilities." Reid happily explains. "She even sparred with Batman and managed to get him to lose."

"Woo hoo, it looks like it was meant to be then, doesn't it?" JJ said sarcastically as she walks towards them. She grabs Henry's hand, as Spencer takes the other one. "Now let's hurry up and get this freak show over with."

As much as she hated to admit it, Spence did have a point. While she was researching her heroine, JJ found that there were a number of things that she had in common with her comic book counterpart. She and Dinah's fathers were both cops who were both killed in the line of duty. They both dedicated their lives to fighting criminals, although her way of doing it was way more legal than Dinah's. They were also mothers who would practically put their children before anything else. And they were both certainly the type of women that you would not want to cross in a dark alleyway, thanks to their top notch skills in hand to hand combat and guns.

JJ also found it amusing that they had the same taste in romantic partners. Dark, brooding and moody with more money than they know what to do with and who were strikingly good looking, who could be complete and total jackasses when they wanted to be. If Dinah's on-again-off-again husband Ollie were brunette and a woman, JJ would not be able to tell the difference between the two.

"Come on Jayje." Reid says while they are walking down the blond's hallway. "It's only going to be for a few hours."

"A few hours of my life and dignity that I won't get back." JJ mutters in response.

Reid shrugs as Henry begins to swing his arm.

"Well there is one silver lining to your predicament." Reid says with a smile as they approach JJ's living room. He drops Henry's hand and lets him run off to where the couch was to greet the others.

"And what's that Brainiac?" JJ asks indifferently.

"I got you to agree to go to a comic convention with me." Reid says with a wink. Before JJ could respond, the young genius took off like a rocket and dashed into the living room behind Henry, leaving the blond profiler to cross her arms and walk into the room slowly with a scowl.

"I said Comic Con, not a comic convention!" JJ yells petulantly, fighting the urge to stick out her tongue, following the two retreating figures ahead of her."Besides, it wasn't you that convinced me to wear this dumb costume, it was my hot girlfriend in the next room."

When she approaches her couch, JJ sees the backs of two people's heads, who looked to be enthralled in a conversation with one another. She noticed that one of the heads belonged to her colleague and fellow profiler, Derek Morgan. The blond profiler notices that he has a dark red, that could have passed for black, mask tied around his head, similar to the one that she was currently wearing. But it was the brunette sitting next to him, with a dark green mask that wrapped around the back of her dark tresses, that caught JJ's attention and mysteriously caused the temperature in the room to sky rocket a couple of degrees.

When they were picking out their costumes, Emily refused to let them see each other in their costumes. The brunette said that she wanted it to be a surprised, in spite of the fact that there have been numerous other women who have worn this ridiculous get up over and over again, so why she her wearing it make any difference. In spite of her many protests, she relented to her girlfriend's wish and made sure to not wear her costume while the brunette was around.

Even though she thought this whole costume thing was ridiculous, JJ had to admit that she did look pretty hot in it. And if she thought that she looked great in her outfit, she could only imagine what her girlfriend's reaction is going to be. If JJ were being honest, she was excited to see what the brunette was going to wear. She hopes that whatever Emily's costume for the night was, that it would be worth suffering through an entire night of heels and fishnets.

"I'm telling you, Kilgore Trout is hands down, one of Vonnegut's best characters." Morgan says cockily, adjusting his mask. He was wearing a red, leather jumpsuit with matching red boots with an arrow set strapped to his back.

When Morgan found out that pretty boy had succeeded in convincing Emily and JJ to go to this comic convention, he managed to corner Emily at lunch to talk about it. He wasn't sure what he wanted to go as, but Emily already had a hero in mind to go as. This hero's sidekick just so happened to wear a near identical costume as Emily's, so they both decided to go as the hero and sidekick. Henry was added to their team after he saw the brunette's costume and insisted that he have a matching one of his own.

"And that is where you would be wrong my highly misguided friend." Emily says with a smirk, taking one of her dark green arrows out and playing with it.

Emily was wearing a green leather jacket with black pants, leather gloves and boots, like Henry's costume. She had her hood up because Henry thought they would look cooler and more mysterious that way. Like the four year old, Emily had a black strip painted across her eyes, but she also had the mask to cover it up.

Initially, the brunette hadn't intended on going as this archer. But after doing a quick search on the character on wikipedia, during one of the rare days when she had no paperwork to do and their case load happened to be slow, she realized she had more in common with the hero than she thought. Although he was more of a jerk than she ever could be, Emily could relate to his dedication to fighting crime in order to atone for the sins of his parents. It was one of the reasons she signed up for the FBI in the first place. So the profiler thought that it was more than appropriate to go to the convention as the hero.

"Vonnegut's greatest character would be Howard J. Campbell from 'Mother Night'." Emily says confidentially, causing Morgan to roll his eyes and smirk.

"Really Princess?" he asks as she nods her head. "The only reason you say that is because Howard J Campbell's story was basically _your _story. You know, minus the hanging and facisim."

Emily's eyes widen and she places a hand over her chest in mock offense as Morgan laughs.

"That's so not true Derek Morgan and you know it." Emily says smiling, slapping her partner on his chest. Normally, jokes about her past with Doyle were strictly off limits. But Emily knew that this was Morgan's way of dealing with everything that's happened in the last year, so she let them slide for him.

Even though Morgan has managed to forgive her for everything that happened with Doyle, the profiler could tell that it still got to him sometimes in spite of what he may tell her. Since her return from the dead a couple of months ago, Morgan has been pushing her to go to a few of his training sessions and a couple of the classes that he teaches to the incoming agents. She had a feeling that this was his way of protecting her, in case there were any other international arms dealers who wanted her dead. Or it could be that he wants the reassurance that Emily would be okay and he wouldn't have to worry about looking over his shoulder for her like he had to with Emily declined his generous offer every time. He was trying to ask her again while they were waiting for JJ to come downstairs. Luckily for the brunette, she managed to distract him by talking about their combined love for Vonnegut.

Morgan glances away from his friend for a moment and suddenly stops laughing. His eyes widen and jaw slacks as he looks at the boot and fishnet clad calf before him. He reluctantly looks up to the rest of her costume watching dumbly as JJ smirks and playfully winks at him.

"Damn." Morgan says stunned as if he were seeing her for the first time.

For as long as he's known the former communications liaison, he has never seen JJ like this. He had to admit that he was enjoying this new side of the blond and if she wasn't in a committed relationship with his best friend, Morgan honesty couldn't say that he wouldn't make a pass at the former liaison.

Hearing her companion's yelp, Emily turns to see what he was gawking at and her eyes widen. Soon enough, the brunette follows in her partner's lead and stares at the figure before them in awe.

JJ in badass leather biking boots with the short heel. JJ in fishnets and a leotard that showed off her athletic figure from her many years of playing soccer. JJ wearing not just any leather jacket that accentuated her curves in all the right places. More so now with her hand resting casually on her hip. But it wasn't just any leather jacket, it was her jacket, the one she thought she had lost on their case from last week. JJ with her blond hair in loose waves that cascaded past her shoulder.

Emily felt a dopey smile spread to her lips, reveling in the amplified sexiness of her girlfriend.

When she finally looks into her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes, the blond sends a flirty wink her way along with a predatory smirk. JJ could have asked her to kill Morgan in that moment and the profiler would have done it in a split second. Emily's under the blond's spell and the worst part is that JJ was well aware of that fact.

After a few seconds, Emily manages to break out of her JJ induced trance and regains her composure. She looks over to Morgan, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the blond and punches him in his left side.

"Agent Jareau." Emily said huskily, smirking at the blond. "You clean up nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself-" JJ replies with a predatory smirk. She moves away from her fireplace and strides over to the couch slowly. When she reaches her destination, she sits down in the gaping brunette's lap and wraps her arms lightly around her shoulder. JJ leans in and whispers into Emily's ear. "hot shot."

Emily wraps her arms around JJ's waist and pulls the blond in for a kiss.

JJ breaks the kiss after a while of seconds and kisses her girlfriend's cheek and places her hand on top of the brunette's mask.

"Looking good, Mama bear." Derek says happily, turning to the couple with a smile.

JJ turns toward the other agent, whose costume she noticed matched her girlfriend's, turns toward him and smile.

"Thanks M." JJ replies. "Your Wonder Twin costumes look great on the both of you."

"His costume may look great." Emily says as she kisses JJ's cheek tenderly. "But mine certainly looks better and sexier."

"Ok, I'll concede that Prentiss' costume is definitely more sexy on her." Morgan says with a wink. "But have you seen these-" He extends his arm and flexes his biceps a couple of times. "in red leather?"

JJ reaches out her hand and squeezes his bicep playfully. "Your anchor arms would crush me if we were ever cuddling in bed."

She then strokes Emily's flexed bicep and leaves her hand to linger there for a few moments.

"Sometimes smaller is better."

Emily tightens her hold on JJ and places her face in the crook of her neck. She closes her eyes and breathes in the blond's milk and honey scent, one that she never truly gets tired of smelling. The profiler almost finds herself bribing Morgan and Reid to take Henry to this comic convention thing that maybe turns into a sleepover, so she and JJ could spend the rest of the day in bed and figure out how fast they could get each other out of their costumes. Maybe they could find a way to incorporate Wonder Woman's lasso in their little roleplaying foreplay somehow.

Emily glances conspiratorially in Morgan's direction, before she leans in and whispers in JJ's ear.

"Please tell me you are keeping this little number after this?" the brunette archer purrs into her girlfriend's ear , causing a shiver to go down the blond's spine. "This _really_ does look good on you, Jennifer."

Hearing how turned on her girlfriend sounds and not being able to resist the temptation of teasing her, JJ turns her head slight and smirks at the brunette's smoldering look. "Only if you promise to behave and keep that dirty little mind of yours out of the gutter, then maybe I can convince Pen and Kevin to watch Henry for the night and you'll get to hear my canary cry."

"Dirty mind?" Emily gasps sarcastically as she strokes her gloved hand along JJ's fishnet covered thigh. "_Never_ Jennifer, you know me. I would never _ever_ think of a thousand and one things I could do with those fishnets."

"Oh I'm sure you're mind isn't thinking that at the moment." JJ says sarcastically. She takes a hold of the brunette's hand and drops it back into her lap. "But the rest of you is."

Their little game ends when the front door opens and a set of dark blue stiletto, high heeled boots stomp into the living room.

"Alright my very fine, leather wearing crime fighters, we have to go!" Garcia says urgently. "There is a very upset five year old, a twenty-nine year old in leather tights who are both very crabby and very upset that the rest of the gang lying about on the couch. And my poor boyfriend, with the patience of a saint, who has to babysit them both. So the three of better hurry up and move your perfect looking asses, pronto! "

The three agents on the couch look up to see Garcia's costume. She was wearing a black and yellow heels and gloves with a matching yellow and fully operational utility belt. She was wearing a black mask with bat ears at the top. They also notice that their technical analyst was now sporting red hair again. Even though not too long ago, Garcia had sworn off of being a redhead again due to the fact that they had lost JJ and Emily's sort of death. She had convinced herself that being a red head brought her and her lovelies nothing but bad luck. Apparently she changed her mind about that.

"Well, look at you red." Morgan flirts with a grin as he stands up from his spot on the couch and walks up to the technical analyst. He pulls her in for a hug and kisses her cheek, letting his arm hang loosely around his best friend's shoulders.

Garcia glances at Morgan appreciatively and hangs onto Morgan's arm.

"And you look gorgeous as gorgeous as usual my chocolate god." Garcia tells him sweetly. She stares

at Morgan for a couple of seconds more before she pats him on the chest and steps out of the hug. "But as much as I would love to set here and stare at you all day, we really have to go."

Morgan looks at her retreating figure with his mouth gapping, not believing that his baby girl had turned him down.

JJ and Emily shake their heads and laugh at their co-worker.

"Guess you're loosing your 'groove' there, Morgan?" Emily cackles as the agent in question shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe its the outfit?" Morgan wonders aloud.

Before anything else could be said, Garcia moves to stand in front of her two best friends with her hands on her hips and leveling a steely glare at her two best friends.

"That means you too, lovebirds." Garcia said sternly. "Time to get off your amazing asses and join the rest of the Justice League in the car or so help me-."

Slitted brown eyes stare down at the dark brown bespectacled ones glaring at her, challenging the analyst's empty threat with gusto. This goes on for a few seconds more before Emily raises an eyebrow at the technical analyst with a smirk. She tightens the hold that she has on her girlfriend and sits further back into the couch.

"I think we're good over her." Emily says smugly, leaving a lingering kiss into the former communication liaison's neck. "Aren't we, Jennifer?"

JJ sighs and proceeds to lean back into the brunette, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous pissing contest that her best friend and girlfriend, starting to question her sanity for keeping the two of them around for as long as she had. They had in fact, talked her into going to this stupid convention after all.

She looks to Morgan's direction, he could walk over there use his charm to persuade Garcia that they would get off the couch and get ready to go to this freak show. Unfortunately for JJ, the dark agent just sat back against the wall and smirked in her direction.

"Aren't you going to stop-" JJ points between Garcia and Emily. "this anytime soon?"

Morgan steps off of the wall and walks into the hallway

"Wasn't planning to miss thing." Morgan chuckles as he steps further away from the three women. "I figured you would have that under control. I'm going to go hang out with the boys in the car, so I'll see you there."

The dark agent winks at JJ, who glares daggers into him as he walks out of the door. Morgan turns around and laughs louder when he sees the blond's glare and shakes his head.

JJ gasps as she feels herself being pulled forward, plopping into her best friend.

"Pen." JJ growls, glaring at her best friend for extra measure.

The blond in question smiles innocently at her friend and shrugs.

"Did I forget to mention how hot you look in that get up?" Garcia says sweetly, hoping that will be enough to get her out of the trouble that she has gotten herself into. Emily clears her throat and the bubbly technical analyst looks over JJ's shoulder at the other agent. "You too my lovely princess."

Emily smiles and nods at Garcia while she stands up and wipes her leather pants.

"Before or after I was being pulled off of my incredibly comfortable seat?" JJ asked annoyed.

Garcia looks down and blushes a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. But Kevin is getting really antsy in there with Reid sending Kevin's brain into overdrive with his constant facts on the origins of the Justice League while your son terrorizes him with his mini bow and arrow."

"No worries Garcia, all is forgiven." Emily says as she walks up to her girlfriend and wraps an arm around JJ's shoulder.

"In Henry's defense, we told Kevin not to go as Deathstroke." JJ says as she wraps an arm around Emily's waist.

"_Jayje_ I told you this yesterday." Garcia says slightly irritated. "Kevin couldn't be the Dick Grayson to my Barbara because Anderson thought he would look better as Nightwing and called him first. Therefore ruining our couple's costume."

"Yeah, but he could have gone as the Blue Beetle."

"Unfortunately, Barbra and Ted never did the horizontal tango, so that was out." Garcia answers.

"Besides, the Blue Beetle does not look nearly as sexy as Slade and Kevin in their eyepatches."

Emily abruptly turns to face JJ with her eyes wide and mouth gaping. She couldn't believe her girlfriend, who wanted nothing to do with this comic book convention, knew something about Starling City's most notorious evil villain.

Garcia mimics the brunette's expression at the sudden realization that she's just had a full fledge conversation with her best friend, who hated comic books and the spandex that came along with them, about comic book characters. She starts to wonder if she is talking to the real Jennifer Jareau or if the woman in front of her is some creepy pod person from outer space who is holding her best friend captive in some nefarious tunnel somewhere in DC.

"What?" JJ asks simply. "Just because I look like an idiot, doesn't mean I have to be one too. I've spent the last week researching this chick. And by the way Garcia, you were right about her. She's more kick ass than I gave her credit for."

"Of course I was right." Garcia says cockily. " I am the Oracle after all."

The three women laugh for a few seconds before the sounds of a car horn honking interrupt their little moment. Garcia could have sworn she heard another noise with the car horn.

"Well ladies, we better get going before the boys send Kevin over the edge." Emily jokes.

Garcia glares suspiciously at her two best friends. When the car horn beeps again, the technical analyst reluctantly sighs and points at the couple.

"You two better be right behind me as soon as I walk out of this door. Or I will have Morgan and Kevin drag your asses to this car! Or so help me JJ I will change your name to Dinah. And Emily, don't think I won't tell her about that time Mick let you get hit by a moving car and how you had a concussion for a week before you decided to go to the hospital!" Garcia says menacingly as she turns around and rushes out of the door as fast as her heels will take her.

JJ turns to Emily and looks at her girlfriend suspiciously. "What is she talking about Em?"

"We really should get out of here and not waste time bringing up the past." Emily says nervously as she drops JJ's hand and rushes out the door.

JJ shakes her head disapprovingly at her girlfriend as she walks out of the house and locks the door behind her.

When she gets to the SUV, the former communications liaison sees that all hell had broken loose in the car. Henry launched his little arrows into the back of a distraught Kevin's head, who was hunched over on the floor in the driver's seat. Morgan kept trying to hit Reid in the back of the head with his bow as Garcia reprimanded them both from her position in the front seat. While her poor Emily sat in the very back seat looking out the window and at JJ with a pout, practically begging the blond to save her.

JJ sighs as she opens the door to the black SUV, wishing she had the canary cry thing in order to stop the freak show going on in the car.

It was all right though. JJ had her own special cry for them that was sure to make the drive to this convention as peaceful as possible.

* * *

><p>" <em>Don't get me wrong. We're not freaks. <em>_We weren't born __different. But we became __different the moment we stepped into the hero role. Now we have to live up __to it... or die trying."- _Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth)


End file.
